


Lines You Never Thought You'd Cross

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is angry, Sam is lonely and guilty, and it feels inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines You Never Thought You'd Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 10x20, 'Unending'

Somewhere around the eighteen months aboard the _Odyssey_, Sam woke in the middle of the night to her door opening. She recognized the silhouette immediately; her options were limited to begin with, but she knew those shoulders. Her heart ached at his bowed head, and she murmured, "C'mon in."

He had phases. Sometimes he was obsessively cheerful, but often he lurked and snapped like a cornered animal. Sam missed the Cameron she used to know, but there was little she could say or do. It was her fault, after all. She tried to treat him the same way as always, tried to force normalcy even when they both knew it was futile.

"Can't sleep?" she asked sympathetically, as if it was a normal interaction, but he hadn't been to her quarters since the third month, and never at night.

"It's too fucking quiet," he said. "Can I sit?" She moved over on the bed to make room, but her fingers curled the sheet to be part of her fist.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked, touching fingertips to his shoulder.

"You already know everything I'd say." Sam suddenly became acutely aware of the lack of space between them, of his breath on her cheek.

"I hate it here, Sam," he explained, brushing his lips across hers. Sam gasped a little, though she couldn't honestly say she was surprised, just taken aback by how quickly it happened.

Then he moved in for the kill, kissing deeper, harder, opening her mouth, invading, taking her. His hands burned down her torso, sensory memory telling him to look for BDU buttons where there were none. She didn't mind, she liked the awkward fumble of his fingers on her breastbone. He found the hem of her nightshirt, tugged upwards impatiently. Sam swatted his hand away and did it herself, if only to preserve the shirt. It wasn't as though they had a department store lurking. She didn't want to waste the Asgard technology on something so trivial. She found herself unsurprised by his advances, thinking them somewhat inevitable, much like her own response. This was something a part of her had always wanted and always deemed out of reach. Apparently not.

Cameron's mouth felt good on her skin, licking down the valley of her breasts while he slid under the sheets and took off her panties. She felt the heat of his palms on her legs, the careful invasion of his fingers. Sam didn't speak, choked off her gasp as best she could. She was afraid the slightest sound might scare Cameron off, like it had in the past, when he hovered next to the control room and walked away without saying a word.

It was Cameron who spoke first, barely audible over his zipper, "Turn around."

Sam did so obediently, figuring he wanted her this way so he wouldn't have to look at her. Maybe he hated her a little bit at the moment. Maybe he just didn't want her face as a reminder of the line he'd finally crossed. Yet he stunned her by sliding into her with unexpected slow care. It still hurt a bit, despite his efforts to the contrary, a sad reminder to think how long it'd been since she'd last had this.

Cameron's fingers tightened on her hips and he pushed deeper into her. Sam sucked her lower lip into her mouth and bit off a gasp. One of his hands crudely cradled her breast and her dog tags banged against his knuckles.

The familiar clink jolted her. Funny how rank and chain of command had dominated the last decade of her life, and she had just thrown it away for Cameron, one of the last people she thought she would ever sleep with. They were lonely and angry, this was a bad idea, but neither of them seemed to care. Cameron hit a sweet spot and Sam couldn't help but groan. She arched back in an attempt to get him to strike again and moaned as she was met with success. She tensed, wondering if it was a step too far, but Cameron's hand grazed between her legs as he plunged a little deeper. His hips were unceasing, his fingers stroking in time, his hot breaths dancing across her spine. She pressed her hand against his wrist, needing contact as she came. It was enough for Cameron, who shuddered against her and then fell on her slightly, forcing her to brace on weakened limbs and not collapse in a heap.

"I should go," he muttered, getting up. Sam tried to figure out how to ask him to stay, to say what he needed to hear, but he was already gone.


End file.
